This invention relates generally to blankets and tarps, and more particularly to blankets which can be folded for storage.
Blankets, tarps, and similar items are often used on the ground to keep a person clean and dry, for example when camping or attending outdoor entertainment events.
While useful for this purpose, blankets can be bulky and therefore inconvenient to store and transport. It is possible to reduce a blanket's bulk by folding it. However, it can be difficult or impossible to fold a blanket in the correct sequence needed to form a compact package.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a blanket which can be easily folded into a compact package after use.